


Last Thoughts

by bettername2come



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Deathfic, Gen, Spoilers for 1x15 "Out of Time", Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettername2come/pseuds/bettername2come
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What exactly was going on in Cisco's head at the end of 1x15?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> So, who's looking forward to the timeline being reset?

They say your whole life flashes before your eyes when you know you’re about to die, but for Cisco that’s just not true. His flashback montage is stuck on the last few years because that’s what led to this moment, standing here staring at who he thought was a friend, but who Cisco now understands is a cold-blooded killer. 

“You’re incredibly clever, Cisco. I’ve always said so.”

Not clever enough to see through Wells’ lies. Not clever enough to keep a cold gun with him at all times. _You know how I feel about weapons, Cisco. They do not belong in S.T.A.R. Labs._ No, of course not. Can’t risk your victims being armed at the moment of truth.

“You’re him. The Reverse Flash.”

Wells introduces himself, really introduces himself, and somewhere between ‘what the hell kind of name is Eobard’ and ‘so that’s why you didn’t kill Eddie,’ it occurs to Cisco that Wells has actually started monologuing. Like full on, _The Incredibles_ -style monologuing. And Cisco can’t help it, he feels his legs moving towards Wells, no, Thawne, as he shows off his “speed mirage.” He wants to know how this works, what the real story is, and Wells is all too happy to share. Has this guy never watched an action movie? Doesn’t he know that’s how the villain always gets defeated? But Cisco knows that’s not going to happen here. The only one who could save him is Barry and he doesn't really believe Wells is dangerous, doesn't even know Cisco's here . The only one who knows is Caitlin, _and oh God, where’s Caitlin? Is she hurt? Is she dead?_ He never should have talked her into this.

“Joe was right. You were there that night fifteen years ago, in Barry’s house. You killed Nora Allen.” Keep him talking. As long as he’s still talking, there’s a chance. A chance, however slim, that Barry or Ronnie or hell, Oliver Queen can show up and take him out. 

And Wells does keep talking. He keeps talking as he moves closer, circling Cisco like a fucking shark, and Cisco feels his body go still because that’s what you’re supposed to do with predators, right? No sudden movements? He just watches Wells go around, not daring to move anything but his eyes. Until Wells stops to face him. “And no one is going to prevent that from happening.”

 _How do you guys do it? How do you guys live like this? Where anyone you care about could be struck down?_

He can feel the tears prickle his eyes. This is stupid. This is a stupid, senseless way to die. He’s defused bombs and faced down Deathstroke and lived to tell the tale and this is going to be how he goes? Killed by his own boss in the laboratory he spends more time in than his apartment?

“I can help you.” The words leave Cisco’s lips before he’s even thought of saying them, and he’s surprised by how steady his voice is.

Did he seriously just offer to help the villain?

“You’re smart, Cisco. But you’re not that smart.” And Wells raises his hand and it begins to shake, and, no, no, this can’t be happening, he’s not going to watch this happen.

And somewhere in the swirl of thoughts, he realizes the last interaction he had with his family is going to be blowing off dinner at Dante’s house so he could hang out with his soon-to-be killer, and he’s done nothing but complain about them for years, and now they’re never going to know the truth. About how he died, about how he really feels about them, about all the amazing things he’s done this past year. 

“Do you know how hard it has been to keep all of this from you? Especially from you. Because the truth is, I’ve grown quite fond of you.” And dammit, he can’t help but lift his head up, because Hartley was right, Cisco has always wanted Wells’ approval, and here it is in all its condescending glory. “In many ways, you have shown me what it’s like to have a son.” He can’t mean that. No, this is not a family; it never has been. It’s chess, and Cisco’s just another pawn to be sacrificed just like countless others.

And then there’s a deep crushing pain in his chest, and Cisco can’t breathe.

“Forgive me, but to me you’ve been dead for centuries.”

And the world goes dark.


End file.
